Tears of Burning Sadness
by LunaNeeLovegoodxoxo
Summary: My first story guys! Hope you like it, and next chapter coming soon!
1. Tears of Burning Sadness

"Oh," cried Luna into Neville's shoulder. Neville kissed her forehead and continued to rub her back with his palm slowly.

"It's okay, everythin' will be okay, Lunes" said Neville, calmly into Luna's ear. Neville and Luna were standing in the middle of Luna's small, cream coloured wall bedroom. The curtains were white lace, and her bed sheets were pink, with a pretty pink butterfly doona.

"Fred was such a wonderful... wonderful...wonderful" Luna stopped, lost for words. "Wonderful friend. I miss his jokes" Luna choked, before burying her face in the side of Neville's neck. It had only been three weeks after Fred's funeral, and Luna still hadn't stopped crying. Luna let go of Neville and stood back, sitting on her bed. Neville sat down beside her, putting an arm around her shoulder and continuing to comfort her. Eventually, Luna had stopped crying. Neville stood up.

"Shall we go downstairs and make ya a cup of tea?" He asked politely, then standing up. Luna nodded. Neville held out his hand and pulled Luna up slowly, then walking hand in hand with her downstairs. Luna sat down at the table and looked around with red eyes. The house had been destroyed early before the battle of Hogwarts. Luna's father, Xenophilius had been telling Luna's school friends, Harry Potter, Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley about the Deathly Hallows. It had been when they were about to leave when Death Eaters had come and attacked the small house, because of an accidental say of Voldemort's name. Only now, had Neville and Luna finished doing up the house and fixing it up.

"Lunes, He will always be here," Neville smiled, placing Luna's tea down in front of her before placing a hand on his chest where his heart bet. Luna smiled weakly and held her cup of tea.

"I know, and, he will be waiting for his family up in heaven I believe" Neville nodded, holding one of Luna's hands. Luna sipped her cup of tea and eventually finished it. Neville collected her cup and stood up, walking over to the sink to wash it. Luna stood up and walked over to Neville, wrapping her arms around his waist. She laid her head on his back.

"I love you, Neville" said Luna, closing her eyes.

"I love you too, Luna" replied Neville, turning around and hugging her.

"I think I might go and pay my respects to the Weasley's, even though I have a million times" Luna giggled, letting Neville go. Together, they walked hand in hand across the fields.

After 20 minutes they had arrived at The Weasley's doorstep. Luna knocked, and Mr Weasley answered.

"Hello, Mr Weasley" said Luna, smiling. Neville nodded once at Mr Weasley sadly.

"Come in, kids" Mr Weasley welcomed them in, and walked them into the kitchen where Mrs Weasley, Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny and George were.

Mrs Weasley came over and gave them a big hug "Hello, dears" she said, with red eyes. Luna smiled weakly and hugged Mrs Weasley back.

"I'm really sorry about Fred," Luna said, new tears rolling down her face. Ron had an arm around Hermione's shoulders and her head resting on Ron's shoulder. Ginny was hugging Harry, sobbing on his shoulder. Neville pulled Luna into a hug, and Ron looked surprisingly at Neville and Luna. Neville smiled at Ron and continued to hug Luna.

"Since when were you two datin'?" asked Ron, confused but had a croaky voice.

"Since the end of the Hogwarts battle" replied Neville quietly, enough for Ron and Hermione to hear. Luna choked on her own tears and started whimpering.

"Thank you both of you for coming to see us. It was very kind of you!" Mrs Weasley said, pulling them both into another hug.

"Do you mind if I talk to Luna for a little while dear?" Mrs Weasley asked Neville.

"I don't mind at all!" Neville said before kissing Luna's forehead and letting her go, watching Mrs Weasley walk off towards the lounge with her arm around Luna's shoulder.

"So mate, tell me all the details?" asked Ron, smiling. Hermione giggled and Harry and Ginny were talking quietly amongst themselves.

"Well," Neville started and then explained everything slowly and clearly.

"Aw! That's so cute Neville! Congratulations!" said Hermione, smiling wildly.

"Thanks" said Neville, grinning embarrassed.

Meanwhile, Luna and Mrs Weasley were upstairs in George and Fred's room, looking at some pictures of Fred and George.

"Aw! They were so cute!" said Luna, gripping her tissue so hard that her knuckles went white. Her eyes were red raw and stinging from wiping them and crying. But since earlier, Luna had felt a bit better after Mrs Weasleys calming and soothing words.

"I know! They were my cute little darling dears!" cried Mrs Weasley, laughing.

"You see, Luna, Fred is still around. I can feel it. And even if he wasn't, he would always be in here" Mrs Weasley pointed to her heart, with a smile on her face. Luna smiled. Soon, Luna and Mrs Weasley stomachs hurt from laughter. They walked downstairs together to a loud noise called _**talking.**_ Luna and Neville laughed and chatted with the group before Luna hugged Hermione, Ron, Harry, Ginny, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley before holding Neville's hand and walking outside, back into the fresh and open air.

They crossed the meadows and headed for the Lovegood's 4 story Household.

Neville and Luna walked inside laughing, only to find a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_**We have your father, Luna darling.**_

_**Don't bother to come looking for him,**_

_**Because he is already dead.**_

There were two drops of blood on the page. Luna dropped the piece of paper...

_**Thats it guys! Next chapter will hopefully be soon, and I need reviews on what you guys think and if I need any improvments, but most of all, your feelings about this story! Love you guys, and hope you guys enjoyed! Thanks once again!**_

_**P.S: Sorry if it doesnt sound much like Luna, it's just I'm not exactly the best at trying her charachteristics. I thought maybe she could be a little less dreamy, and hope you guys like her the way she is! xxx  
><strong>_

_**P.P.S: Please, please, please, please, please review! Thanks guys, and see you all! Love you!**_

_**P.P.P.S: Love you all! xxxxoooooo **_


	2. Mysterious

Neville and Luna walked inside laughing, only to find a note on the kitchen table. It read:

_**We have your father, Luna darling.**_

_**Don't bother to come looking for him,**_

_**Because he is already dead.**_

There were two drops of blood on the page. Luna dropped the piece of paper...

Tears filled Luna's eyes once again. Neville cried out in surprise, pulling Luna into a tight hug. A single tear escaped Luna's eyes, but surprisingly, no more filled her eyes.

"I'm so sorry Luna" Neville whispered to her, shocked.

"Oh" was all Luna said for an hour. Neville kissed her lightly on the lips, wiping away the only tear that continued to roll down her cheek.

"Remember, he'll always be here" Neville placed a hand on Luna's chest, where her heart was beating fast. Luna nodded, and laid her head on Neville's chest softly. She thought about all the times he taught her spells that always seemed to not go as well as planned.

"He died in pain, Neville" said Luna softly, still thinking about her father. Neville was wordless. He couldn't think of anything to say to Luna. Luna's arms tightened around his neck and she began to cry quietly. Neville comforted her, feeling extremely sad, even though he didn't exactly know Luna's father that well.

Night time slowly crept closer, and soon Luna and Neville were cooking dinner for two. Luna felt a bit better, and Neville was glad Luna felt alright.

Luna sat down at the kitchen table and began to eat. Neville joined Luna at the table with his dinner.

"Well, they are beginning to reconstruct Hogwarts with magic. Hopefully in a couple of months, It'll be the way old Hogwarts used to be" Neville said, having a drink.

"Not exactly. There will be many memories there." replied Luna, trying hard to keep her eyes open.

Neville quickly gobbled up the remains of his dinner and washed the dishes.  
>"I wonder what Buckbeak is doing.." said Luna, starting to think about Buckbeak the Hippogriff.<p>

"He is probably with Hagrid." shrugged Neville.  
>"I'm exhausted" replied Luna after a little while.<p>

"Me too" said Neville, holding Luna's hand. The two walked up the spiral staircase to Luna's bedroom. Luna grabbed her PJ's and went into the bathroom to get changed. When she came back, Neville was folding up his own clothes. Luna slid into bed and closed her eyes, to then feel Neville slide in next to her and kiss her lips softly before turning off the lamp and embracing her, falling asleep.

Luna woke with a startle. She sat up and listened to the strange noise. Luna's heart leapt.

_The wardrobe._ Luna pushed the doona off her and felt the coolness hit her legs. Goosebumps rose but Luna didn't care. She walked on carefully and reached the wardrobe. There was someone breathing inside. Luna opened up the cupboard doors...


	3. Unexpected Guest

Luna woke with a startle. She sat up and listened to the strange noise. Luna's heart leapt.

_The wardrobe._ Luna pushed the doona off her and felt the coolness hit her legs. Goosebumps rose but Luna didn't care. She walked on carefully and reached the wardrobe. There was someone breathing inside. Luna opened up the cupboard doors...

Nothing but a rush of breath escaped Luna's mouth. No sound. No scream.

There, in the wardrobe stood Xenophilius Lovegood, Luna's father. He had scratches, bruises, deep cuts, black eyes and dried blood over himself. Mr. Lovegood let out a cry, and hobbled out of the wardrobe. Luna was breathless and wordless.

"L-L-Luna!" stuttered Mr. Lovegood. He put his shaking arms around Luna. Luna let out a scream. A high-pitched scream echoed the household. There was running footstep's thumping up the metal stairs.

"Luna!" Neville cried aloud, seeing the ugly, bloody, horrible looking man. He pulled out his wand and pointed it at Mr. Lovegood.

"STOP! That's my father, Neville!" cried Luna, blocking the way. Neville put away his wand.

"Mr. Lovegood?" Neville said surprised. He walked closer slowly, pulling out his wand again. Luna stepped forward.

"What are you doing, Neville?" She whispered aloud.

"You know, someone could be using Polyjuice Potion to look like your father, Luna." Neville said softly so only Luna could hear.

Luna nodded and stepped away from her father, and let Neville take over. Neville stepped up and pointed his wand at Mr. Lovegood.

"When was the first time I met Luna?" Neville asked.

"In her fourth year, but she had missed three years of wizard schooling" replied Mr. Lovegood, shaking and shivering as usual.

Luna rushed past Neville and gave her father a hug. Neville smiled and watched them both hugging, and thought about his family, who were famous Auror's and were hunted down by Death Eaters, who had cursed his parents by using the Cruciatus Curse when Neville was very young, and was left to be looked after by his grandmother, Augusta Longbottom . They were now still in St Mungos Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Every time he and his grandmother visited his mother and father, they only remembered him vaguely at times, and other times they didn't even recognise him. His thoughts were suddenly interrupted .

"Come and join in, Neville." encouraged Luna, holding out a hand.

Neville took Luna's hand and hugged her and Mr. Lovegood. Not long after that, Neville broke away, still holding Luna's hand.

"Come downstairs, father. I have a lot to tell you..." said Luna, leading Mr. Lovegood and Neville downstairs and into the living room.

"And I have a lot to tell you too." replied Mr. Lovegood.

They all sat down in an armchair each. Everything was silent.

"Shall I get us all a cup of tea?" asked Neville.

Luna and Mr. Lovegood nodded. Neville pulled out his wand and suddenly, a teapot, teacup and plates were sitting on the bamboo coffee table, on a tray with a bunch of flowers there to make it look nice. Neville poured them both a cup of tea, handed the tea to Luna and Mr. Lovegood before making one for himself and lying back in the armchair and relaxing.

"So, father. Tell is what happened.." said Luna, sipping her tea.

"Wel—." Mr. Lovegood was interrupted by a loud knock at the door...


	4. Running

"So, Father, Tell us what happened.." said Luna, sipping her tea.

"Wel-" said Mr. Lovegood who was interrupted by a loud knock on the door.

"I'll get it," said Neville, stand up and walking over to the nearest window and looking out.

Everything was silent once again. Luna looked around the room and at her father. Neville let go of the curtain quickly and ran over silently, grabbing Luna's hand once again.

"We have to go! They're here!" hissed Neville, then grabbing Mr. Lovegood's hand also.

"Who Neville?" asked Luna, But before Neville could answer, the front door was knocked down and there appeared Hillary Lestrange, one of Bellatrix's cousins who was also a death eater. Luna and Mr. Lovegood both felt Neville's hand twist away from theirs, then everything went black. They were both pushed and pulled violently in all directions; they could not breathe. There was something tightening around their chests, the way that a python would, trying to kill its prey. Their eyeballs felt like they were being pushed and pulled in a repeative pattern in and out of their eyes, and their eardrums killed. A flash of light appeared, and there they were standing in a beautifully green and lush rainforest.

"Where are we?" asked Mr. Lovegood, regaining his grip on the ground.

"Elephant Rainforest." replied Neville, looking around.

"I was one day wandering around when grandma took me camping and I come across this place. It was amazing; I was exploring through the trees and listening to the toucan's sing. It was like a whole other world."

"Well, what are we going to do about bedding?" asked Mr. Lovegood.

"Father, there are many things we could use as bedding," said Luna, grabbing his wrist and softly pulling him towards a clearing with a waterfall.

"We don't have to use anything," said Neville, following along behind. He pulled out his wand and muttered a spell. There appeared a bag on the ground. Luna walked up to it and bent down curiously.

"A tent... Neville, where did you learn this spell from?" asked Luna, looking towards Neville with admiration.

"My grandma, she taught me this spell after my sixth year at Hogwarts." replied Neville, walking out and leaning down next to Luna, unzipping the bag she was holding. After half an hour, the tent was out of the bag and all three of the wizards and witch were about to set it up.

"Okay. When I say three, we go. Ready?" questioned Neville. Both Luna and Mr. Lovegood nodded. It was a two second silence before it was broken.

"Three." said Neville, and the tent floated into the air. Mr. Lovegood and Luna held it up until Neville drove the tent pegs into the ground. 

"Lower it... now." said Neville, then adjusting the tent pegs once again. The tent was lowered to the ground and was perfectly sent up. Neville thanked the two for their help putting up the tent and set to work placing things using magic, to make the place a little less boring. There were beautiful flowers everywhere, which Neville made flower at all times of the day. He made sure the water in the waterfall was clean, and done a few other things including placing a few books Luna loved and a canvas for painting. Neville came back, and also used a spell to conjure some food they could eat. Soon enough, they were all full and tired. All three of the Wizards and Witch crawled into the tent and fell asleep. Neville awoke at early hours, when it was still dark. He sat up, and looked outside the tent. There were a few voices and footsteps. Neville looked around the tent, Luna and Mr. Lovegood were still fast asleep. Neville grabbed his wand and slowly moved to the entrance of the very big tent, where he there entered out to the opening…


End file.
